


The New Kitten

by Kacia16



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, One-Shot, PWP without Porn, Pet Names, Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacia16/pseuds/Kacia16
Summary: Alana always watched Reyes closer than anyone should. He noticed and decided to make her into his new pet.





	The New Kitten

Being in Overwatch was a huge deal and she wanted to be a part of it. But she can’t fight, have little to no training, are extremely out of shape, and the last time she fired a gun the kickback forced her onto the ground. So, when she saw Overwatch had opening for mechanics, Alana pounced on the opportunity. She fixed cars, guns, bikes, you name it. She also dabbled in inventing since childhood, always coming up with little gadgets to make her chores easier. Alana’s first day went smooth. The next week even better. Until it was the anniversary of when she joined, Commander Morrison loved her hard-working attitude and she haven’t called in sick even when she was. She walked down the hall with a pair of earbuds in listening to her “wake up” playlist, when she turned the corner and saw Commander Morrison and Commander Reyes standing in front of her workshop. It’s 7am and she were already in a panic. Taking out the buds, the two turned to her.

 

“This is who you were talking about? She won’t last long on the field.”. Reyes mumbled as he rolled his eyes. Which made her raise a brow.

 

“Well sorry for not being a toned-up chick who can take a punch to the face.” She remarked.

 

“That’s not what he meant to say. Lana, you’re being transferred to Blackwatch. You’ve done an amazing job here; I know you’ll do even better in Blackwatch.”. Morrison beamed a smile that could reflect sunlight. She stared in disbelief, looking from Morrison to Reyes.

 

“Uhm. Alright. I’ll grab my stuff.” You attempt to walk into your workshop but neither Commander moved.

 

“Everything has been moved already. Just follow me.”. Commander Reyes walked off and she chased after him.

 

‘He walks so fast.’ She thought to herself as she stayed behind him rather than next to him. Though Alana has been in Overwatch for a year now, she’s barely seen Commander Reyes, but when she did, she couldn’t help but stare. Admiring his chiseled features and toned body. Never expecting him to look this handsome. Her mind began wandering south the more she thought about him. Her body responding accordingly, as her core burned with desire. Her nipples would perk up underneath her bra and her panties would stain with a white cream. She loved how he made her feel without even touching her, which made her want him even more. She would call out for him as she’d finger her dripping wet vagina. Fingering herself to an orgasm, she’d sit there imagining what it’d be like.   

 

“Alana.”. He called out to her and she looked up at him. He stood in front of a steel door with a scanner on the side. He grabbed her hand and placed it on the scanner, punching a few buttons until the scanner lit up blue. The door slid open and she was greeted with an empty room filled with boxes from her old workshop.

               Just like a kid in a toy store, Alana ran around the shop examining the stationary robotic arms, the enormous chalkboard and holoboard. She quickly got to work, unpacking all her equipment and inventions. Commander Reyes watched her speed walk from one end of the shop to the other with amusement. She began singing along with her music, thinking Reyes was long gone. Until she stood over a box nodding to a song. Seeing legs, she looked up and saw he was staring at her with a brow cocked in surprise. She looked around the room then back to the Commander. She took out her buds and looked questioningly at him.

  
“You’re cute.”. Reyes said simply and she blew up in embarrassment. Trying to talk, she stuttered over her words and pushed stray brown strands behind her ears.

 

“Yo-You’re a Commander, right? Don’t you have…. work? Or something?”. Alana muttered as she continued unpacking. She nearly dropped a box she picked up, when Reyes wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. It’s like he knew what went through her mind whenever she saw him. Pressing his dick against her ass, she gasped and instinctively bucked into him.

 

“I’ve seen you staring. Your blushing face always made it obvious what you thought of. So, you want to tell me what went on in your imagination?”. Reyes asked as he sucked on the skin of her neck making her melt. She couldn’t think straight as she tried answering him. In some way defending herself. His hand slipped between her legs, slowly teasing her clit through her leggings, “Alana, answer me.”. She shuddered as he whispered in her ear and her knees went limp as she collapsed to the floor.

 

She sat on her knees panting, trying to get herself together. Her hands gripped the edge of the table as she tried pulling herself up. Having her on her knees gave Reyes ideas as he gazed at her plump pink lips when she turned her head to look at him. Reyes pulled the hair tie from her head and her silky hair plopped onto her shoulders and he gripped the back of her head as he pulled her head back looking into her greenish grey eyes. Her mouth slowly opened as she stuck out her tongue making him smile. Alana unbuttoned his pants and pulled them low. She froze seeing the imprint of his cock through his boxer briefs. A smile graced her lips as she licked the imprint leaving wet spots where her mouth was. His fingers massaged her scalp as she pulled down his briefs revealing his thick member. She began teasing, by slowly licking his length and staring him in the eye.

 

“Enough teasing, baby.”. She smiled placing her hand on his thighs for support as she took in his entire length without choking. Her tongue caressed his cock as she bobbed her head sucking noisily.

 

Her imagination became reality as she reenacted what she practiced when she was alone. She slipped her hand into her leggings, stroking her clit vigorously. Her moans were silenced by his dick as she fingered her dripping hole. Reyes pulled her off with a pop and she whined as she licked her lips. She looked up to see he was staring at her.

 

“You…Do you think about this a lot?” He asked then she shook her head making him laugh, “You’re lying, Nana.”. He laughed, helping Alana to her feet.

 

               She stood on her tip toes silently asking for a kiss and he smiled, leaning in. She wrapped her arms around him as he picked her up and sat her on the table as the two shared a deep, hungry kiss. Alana squirmed when Reyes grabbed the hem of her leggings and pulled them off leaving them around her ankles. She kicked off her slip-ons and pawed them off with her feet as he slid his hands underneath her white t-shirt, massaging her breasts and teasing her nipples. He pushed her shirt into her mouth, and he leaned down kissing her breasts before gently suckling her pert nipples. She moaned and mewled underneath him as she rubbed her legs together trying to stimulate herself in any way she could. Reyes noticed this and pushed her legs open with his own, she whined.

 

`              She stood on her tip toes silently asking for a kiss and he smiled, leaning in. She wrapped her arms around him as he picked her up and sat her on the table as the two shared a deep, hungry kiss. Alana squirmed when Reyes grabbed the hem of her leggings and pulled them off leaving them around her ankles. She kicked off her slip-ons and pawed them off with her feet as he slid his hands underneath her white t-shirt, massaging her breasts and teasing her nipples. He pushed her shirt into her mouth, and he leaned down kissing her breasts before gently suckling her pert nipples. She moaned and mewled underneath him as she rubbed her legs together trying to stimulate herself in any way she could. Reyes noticed this and pushed her legs open with his own, she whined.

 

 

“So, mean...”. She heaved and he laughed pulling her off the table. She instinctively held onto his shoulders as she landed on her feet.

 

“Mean? What did I do?” He asked imitating feeling accused and she pouted. He pulled her chin up to meet his brown eyes, “Tell me what you want, kitten.”. Her face turned bright red as she looked away.

 

“Kitten? That’s not my name.” She muttered and Reyes chuckled leaning his forehead against hers.

 

“You’re the one that looks precious like one. The way you look up innocently. You’re my little Kitten, aren’t you?”. Reyes asked and she nodded without thinking then shook her head violently, “Too late you already said yes.”

 

“No, I- “. Before Alana could protest, he spun her around and pushed her against the table. She yelped and wiggled her legs when she couldn’t feel the floor.

 

               Reyes massaged her ass and spread her cheeks apart admiring her slick vagina. Slipping two fingers into her making her squirm as he began fucking her with his fingers. He fingered her at an inhumanly pace and she screamed into the wooden table as her mind drifted away. He stopped abruptly, snatching his fingers from her hole that gripped around his fingers. She mewled at the loss of pleasure.

 

“Commander, please stop teasing me. I want it, please?”. Alana begged and gasped when she felt his dick push open her vagina. She dropped her head to the table mumbling nonsense.

 

               Gripping her hips, Reyes rammed into her making the table shake slightly and turned her into a screaming mess as her body reacted by gripping his thickness. She couldn’t do anything but lay there screaming and drool onto the table. His short nails dug into her hips as he pushed further into her.

 

“My-,” Before she could finish her sentence, he pushed through her cervix which caused her to throw her head back screaming as saliva trickled down her chin. She fell face first into the table, wriggling around.

 

“You know I’m not done.”. Reyes muttered fucking Alana into the table she laid on.

 

 She tried muffling her voice but hearing the lewd noises made her even more horny as her body went into overdrive. His thrusts became deep and erratic as the two were close to their orgasm. With one final thrust, Reyes pulled out and coated her lower back with his sperm. Smiling with satisfaction he landed a firm slap against her ass making her cry out as slick cream slowly slid down her thigh. She laid there fearing if she tried standing, she’d fall straight to the floor. Alana was pulled off the table and was held up by Reyes she tilted her head back looking him in the eye filled with curiosity.

 

“Enjoy yourself?” He asked and she soon nodded. He cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch, “You’re a good girl, huh?”. She smiled then looked shocked.

 

“N-no! Wait, I mean I am but, um- see. My, um, sexual desire is like up here and like. Uhm, yeah.”. Alana tried explaining the combination of her overactive libido and her submissive nature, but words tangled up and came out as nonsense. Reyes stared in confusion and she took the opportunity to redress herself just as he did.

 

“So, you’re a sex-crazed woman who desperately wants to be dicked down and you don’t care by who?” Reyes asked and she held up her index fingers.

“First off yes, and secondly, not by anyone. Rather by someone who makes my heart flutter and who deserves it.”. She inquired and he rose a brow. She smiled seductively and winked, turning around continuing to settle into her new workshop.

 

“Really? You’re mine now, got it?”. He said and she looked over her shoulder sticking her tongue out. In response he pulled her by the hip looking down at her, “Got it, Kitten?”. Her breath hitched as she nodded.

 

“Hey boss, where’s the…new…. engineer. Am I interrupting?”. McCree walked in with Genji and the two stared wide eyed at the two. 

 

               Alana exploded with embarrassment as her face flushed a bright red. She stepped away and turned to McCree waving as if nothing happened. Once her eyes landed on Genji, she jumped to his side examining his mechanical hand. She soon saw his whole arm was mechanical and she erupted asking him one thousand questions per second. Finally taking time to breath, Genji simply showed her as he tried gripping her hand as tight as he could. She pulled Genji towards another table filled with boxes as she rummaged through each one. McCree walked over to Reyes who watched her as she went from asking questions to her phone then to the boxes.

 

“So, she’s the new engineer or-. “. McCree asked as his sentence fell short.

 

“Look at her. She’s a perfect pet.”. Reyes answered staring Alana in the eye when she looked up. When she turned her attention to Genji, McCree chuckled.

 

“Looks as if she’s trained already.” He commented and Reyes nodded as he imagined her in nothing but a kitten collar with her mouth wide open and tongue out. Strands of saliva hanging from her tongue and lips.


End file.
